<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prove It To Me (College AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820361">Prove It To Me (College AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billy Russo [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends With Benefits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Billy have a friends with benefits until Billy confesses he has feelings for you. You say it’s lust. Billy says it’s love. You tell him to prove it to you and he’s ready to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Russo &amp; Reader, Billy Russo &amp; You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billy Russo [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You climbed onto Billy’s lap as he plopped onto the bed. You pressed your lips fervently to his as you began to unbutton his shirt. Billy made his way with pulling off your shirt. He began to kiss down your neck when your hands went to his pants. Before you could even touch the zipper, he stopped you.</p><p>“Wait. Wait.”</p><p>You looked at him confused, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I-I have to tell you something.”</p><p>You chuckled, “Can it wait?”</p><p>Billy sat up and sighed, “Not really.”</p><p>“Okaaaay? What’s up?”</p><p>Billy took your hands in his and kissed them, “Y/N…I love you.”</p><p>You immediately pulled your hands out of his, “What?”</p><p>Billy gulped and repeated his words, “I love you.”</p><p>You shook your head and got off the bed, “No, you don’t.” You picked up your shirt from the floor and hurriedly pulled it back on.</p><p>“Usually when someone says ‘I love you’ one doesn’t go scrambling to leave.” Billy said with a clenched jaw.</p><p>“Billy, you don’t love me. What you’re feeling is lust, infatuation. It’s not love.”</p><p>“Why can’t you accept my feelings for you?!”</p><p>“Because we had an agreement! No strings attached! Billy, you know about my history! You know why-”</p><p>“But I’m not like them! I’m not like Laura or Andrew or Michael! They didn’t appreciate you or love you I do!”</p><p>You shook your head, “You don’t.”</p><p>Billy stood up from the bed, “What if I prove it to you? What if I can show you that I do love you? Truly love you?”</p><p>“It took years to build up these walls, Billy. Flashing a smile and stealing kisses won’t crumble them down so easily.”</p><p>He shot you a smirk, a smirk that you knew would lead to trouble, “I think I can do it.”</p>
<hr/><p>After Billy’s declaration of love and determination to prove his love, you left his apartment. But before that, he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, mumbling “I love you”. </p><p>You woke up the next morning to a knock at your apartment door. You sleepily dragged yourself out of bed. You tried to wipe the tired from your eyes as you opened your door. </p><p>You frowned to see a very awake and a very happy Billy Russo, “Morning, sweetheart.” he pressed a kiss to your lips and entered your apartment. </p><p>Your door swung closed and you followed Billy, “Why are you here this early in the morning?”</p><p>Billy set down two brown bags on your kitchen counter and scoffed, “It’s hardly early, babe. It’s five until eight. I believe you have a 9:30 class. You always complain about being late and not having enough time to eat. So, here I am, your knight in shining armour.”</p><p>“More like knight in jeans and a hoodie,” you teased, “Anyway, what did my glorious knight bring me this fair morning?”</p><p>Billy grinned, “A wonderful cup of the best coffee this city has to offer, my lady.” he took out a styrofoam cup from one of the bags and offered it to you, “And a breakfast bagel to go along with it.” He then pulled out said bagel from the other bag. </p><p>You happily took both. You couldn’t stop the smile forming on your face, “Thank you, Bill.” You lifted the cup to your lips, but Billy stopped you.</p><p>“Ah ah ah. I ask for something in return, my beautiful lady.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “And what would that be, Sir Billy?”</p><p>“A kiss. A passionate kiss.”</p><p>You shook your head and pulled Bily by his hoodie. You pressed your lips to his, you could feel him smiling, “Wipe that smile off your face,” you mumbled against his lips.</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>You pulled back with a smirk, “Then you shall receive kisses from me no more.”</p><p>Billy sighed, “Fine.” he stepped back and gestured to your t-shirt only clad body, “You should get ready first before you eat.” </p><p>You then bit into your bagel and with a full mouth, you said, “Bite me, Russo.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Well if you insist.” You immediately ran away as Billy lunged towards you. Your bedroom door slammed right in his face and a big smile made its way to his face. He was getting to you. He just knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the past week, Billy has made gestures, small and big, to prove his love and adoration to you. The day after the bagel and the coffee, you showed up to class with a bouquet of your favorite flowers on your desk. The next, he took you to the local drive-in to watch your favorite movie that was playing. After that, he took you out to your favorite restaurant. On the fifth day, he took you out for a picnic under the stars.  </p><p>As you laid there, under the night sky, Billy asked, “So? How am I doing?”</p><p>“I…what you’ve done so far…it means a lot, Billy. But..”</p><p>“I can try harder.” he sat up and looked down at you.</p><p>You shook your head, “It’s all too good to be true, Bill. One moment, you’ll be kisses and heart eyes towards me. The next,” you avoided his eyes, “The next you’ll find someone else. Someone better.”</p><p>Billy brought a hand to your cheek, stroking your skin lit by the moon, “No one’s better than you, Y/N. No one.”</p><p>You lips started to tremble, “I can’t give you what you want, Billy. Not now.”</p><p>“Then I’ll wait. I’ll wait forever if I have to.”</p><p>“You’re a dream, Billy Russo.” your own hand went to stroke his cheek. He leaned down and kissed your lips. The kiss was gentle and loving.</p><p>When you woke up, you weren’t in your bed. Or any bed at all. You were curled up in Billy’s arms. The once night sky was lit by the sun that began to rise from its sleep. You moved away from Billy, just a bit, but he stirred anyway. </p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and sat up. You chuckled at his bed head. You ran your hands through his hair, “We actually fell asleep here. If I get sick, I blame you.”</p><p>Billy hummed and kissed your shoulder, “Worth it.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and shook his head. You stood up, helping Billy to his feet. You dusted off any dirt that may have transferred onto you, “You’re also lucky this is a weekend. If I was late again to class, I’d kick your ass.”</p><p>“Again. Worth it.” you shoved Billy away as you collected the blanket and basket and walked towards the car with Billy in tow. </p><p>You both arrived back to your apartment. You immediately went to your bathroom to take a shower, not even giving a glance towards.</p><p>Billy’s ears perked up when he heard your shower running. He softly smiled to himself as he followed the sound of running water and your humming. The door was slightly ajar. He pushed it opened and followed the trail of discarded clothes that led to the shower. He could see your figure behind the blurred shower curtain. He began to work on pulling off his own clothes. </p><p>You let the warm water encompass your chilled body. You closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of your body heating. Unbeknownst to you, you had company. </p><p>You jumped when you felt arms circle around your torso. You heard a chuckle and you slapped the arms around you, “Fuck you, Billy.”</p><p>“Well,” he murmured into your ear, “if you insist.”</p><p>There were sloppy kisses and wandering hands. The sounds of your conjoined panting and moaning echoed within the bathroom walls. As Billy thrust into you, you gripped onto the shower curtain for balance.</p><p>Billy held you close, as close as he could, when he felt himself ready to fall over the edge, “Y/N,” he said your name with pleasure and affection, “I love you,” he mumbled over and over again. </p><p>You gasped as your own orgasm came over you, “Billy!” your grip on the curtain tightened as you both moaned. </p><p>Billy rested his head against the back of yours. He continued to hold you against him, not wanting to let you go just yet. It wasn’t until he felt you slipping away that let you go. </p><p>You then turned around and looked at him, “The point of taking a shower is to clean up, not getting even more dirty.”</p><p>He grinned and kissed your forehead. He then proceeded to slide out of you and grab some shampoo. He poured some into his hand and then began to massage it into your scalp. </p><p>You scrunched up your nose and giggled, “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Getting you clean,” there was that fond smile on his face again, that smile that you realized made your heart flutter.</p><p>“You do this, yet you’ll end up getting me dirty again.”</p><p>He hummed, “Maybe so.” he kissed your nose and continued to clean you up.</p><p>As he worked on cleaning your body, you couldn’t help but stare at him, watch him. The more you did, the more you felt a feeling stir within you. A feeling you vowed to never feel again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really trust me to do this?” you asked running your hair through Billy’s raven locks. </p><p>Billy chuckled, “Yeah, babe. You’re literally shaving my head. You can’t go wrong with that.”</p><p>You scoffed, “You say that, but you just wait. I’ll somehow fuck it up.” You switched on the razor and it came buzzing to life. You were super nervous and your hand was shaking. It wasn’t because of the razor in your hand, “I can’t do this, Bill.”</p><p>Billy turned around and looked at you. He kissed your forehead, “Yes, you can. It’s a very simple thing you’re doing. The razor does all the work, you’re just guiding it. I won’t get hurt.” He sat back down, “Do your thing, sweetheart.”</p><p>You let out a deep breath before bringing the razor up to Billy’s hair.</p><hr/><p>“Holy shit,” Billy mumbled looking at his shaved him.</p><p>You pouted,  “It’s bad, huh?”</p><p>He shook his head, “No. It’s fine, it’s just weird. I’m so used to having my amazing hair and now look at me.”</p><p>“Yeah, you look like a real soldier now,” you murmured sadly. After three months of “dating”, Billy had confided in you that he was dropping out of college to go to the Marines. You told him you respected his choice but you were upset. Upset that he didn’t keep his promise. He loved you and you were falling for him and now he was leaving. But you never brought these feelings and thoughts to light. You didn’t want to cause trouble before he was shipped off for training.</p><p>“Y/N? Hey, you there?” Billy asked waving his hand in your face.</p><p>You looked up, “Hm? Sorry. Lost in thought.” </p><p>He wiped away a tear that was gliding down your cheek. You didn’t even realize you were crying, “What’s wrong?” he then slid his hand into yours.</p><p>You shot him a fake smile, “Nothing. Just sad I can’t grab onto your hair when you’re going down on me.”</p><p>Billy didn’t take the bait. He knew you were deflecting, “Y/N, please. Tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“I hate you,” you mumbled.</p><p>He looked at you with confusion, “What?”</p><p>You pulled your hand away from his, “I hate you! You promised you wouldn’t hurt me like the others before but here you are breaking my heart! You love me and you’ve proved me that, but now that I’ve fallen for you, you’re leaving! You’re just like the rest, Billy!” You turned on your heel and made your way to the living room, gathering your things. </p><p>Billy chased after you, “Y/N, wait! C’mon! I told you I enlisted before we even started this thing!”</p><p>“But you should’ve told me beforehand! It would’ve saved me from another heartbreak!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Y/N. I wish I could take it all back, but I can’t. But…can I ask you to wait for me?”</p><p>You shook your head wiping the tears from your eyes, “No. That’s selfish. You can’t expect me to wait for you, filled with hope that you’d come back, only to hear that you’ve been killed in combat, Billy! That’s a shitty thing to do!”</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to do here, Y/N!”</p><p>You thought about it. What did you want him to do? “Forget about me.”</p><p>“W-What?” </p><p>“Forget about me and everything we’ve had. Because all of this and whatever you thought about for our impending future, it’s done. Gone.”</p><p>“You know I can’t-”</p><p>“Well you’re gonna have to try because I’m done with you. Good-bye, Billy.” you stalked to the door and swung it open, only for it to slam shut after you walked out. </p><p>And just like that, fate was laughing at Billy Russo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day before his deployment, Billy had come to your apartment very drunk and very sad. It was around 8:30 at night when there was a banging on your door that forced you to get up from your couch. </p><p>You pulled the door open to reveal a dishevelled Billy, “What do you want?” you sneered, crossing your arms over your chest. </p><p>Billy looked like a kicked puppy, “I just,” he cleared his broken voice, “I just wanted to see you before I leave tomorrow.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Billy, you’re drunk. Go home.”</p><p>“You’re my home, Y/N.” he sniffled as his eyes started to water, “I fucked up, I know, but you’re my everything. I love you so goddamn much and I’m sorry I’m doing this to you. I promised to never hurt you and here I am doing that. I just-I just wanna be better for you.”</p><p>You sighed as you ran your hand through your hair, “Come on,” you gestured for him to enter your place and he didn’t hesitate to. He sat on your couch as you went to get him a glass of water. You came back, handed him the glass, and sat beside him on the couch. </p><p>Billy gulped half the glass before he spoke up again, “So much for proving my love to you, huh?”</p><p>“It’s a pretty fucked up situation, Billy.”</p><p>He looked up you with red, watery eyes, “Will you write to me?”</p><p>You shrugged, “I don’t know really.”</p><p>“Y/N, I really am-”</p><p>You held up a hand to stop him, “Please, stop apologizing, Billy.”</p><p>“Well I don’t know what else to do, Y/N. You’re all that I have left and I don’t wanna lose-”</p><p>“You won’t lose me, Russo,” you said simply, “You one of the most important people to me. Despite all this, I-I do love you. It just sucks, ya know?”</p><p>Billy let out of laugh of disbelief, “You love me?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do, you asshole. And you’re leaving me.”</p><p>Billy scoot closer to you and grabbed your hands, he kissed them, “It’ll only be for a couple of years. I’ll come back every so often and I’ll write a shit ton of sappy lovey dovey letters. I’ll talk about you all the time that I’ll end up being known as the lovesick fool around the base.” He brought up a hand to your face, wiping the tears that cascaded down your cheeks, “Most of all, I’ll remind you how much I love you every chance I can get. There’s no one else like you, Y/N. You’re it for me. You’ve been it for me for a long ass time now.” </p><p>You leaned forward and pressed your lips to Billy’s. He returned the kiss, the most passionate kiss you two have ever had. When you pulled away for air, you begged, “Please, Billy, be safe. Come back to me in one piece.”</p><p>“You’ll wait for me?”</p><p>“Of course, you asshat. I love you, so I have no other choice.” </p><p>You nudged Billy making him chuckle, “How about one more round in bed before I go?”</p><p>You cocked a brow at him, “Just one?”</p><p>“Oh, I want more than just one. I just didn’t wanna seem too greedy.” you both laughed as you headed to the bedroom.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>3 Years Later</b>
</p><p>Billy was chilling in his cot during free time. He laid with one arm behind his head and the other holding a book above his face. His newfound friend and Marine buddy, Frank Castle, was sitting in the cot next to him playing guitar. </p><p>Frank looked up from his instrument and read the title of the book Billy was reading, “The Lord of the Flies. Kid, you read stuff other than playboy magazines?”</p><p>Billy rolled his eyes, “Frank, you know how to read?” Frank picked up his pillow and threw it at Billy, which he caught easily.</p><p>“Mail!” one of their fellow Marines exclaimed as he entered the tent. Billy immediately sat up in anticipation.</p><p>Frank chuckled and shook his head, “Eager, are we?”</p><p>“Y/N’s supposed to tell me how her interview went with that big magazine company. She’s been anxious about it for a week now.” </p><p>“Castle!” Frank let out his hand and received a couple of envelopes.</p><p>“Russo!” Billy excitedly accepted the one envelope that was there for him. He hurriedly opened it only for some pictures to fall out. One fell onto the floor in front of Frank and he picked it up.</p><p>“Well god damn!” he turned the photo around to show Billy and it was a polaroid of you dressed in an all red lace bra with a matching thong. </p><p>Billy immediately plucked the photo out of Franks hand, “My eyes only, Castle.”</p><p>Frank gave Billy a shit eating grin, “Ya know, my wife used to do that for me too. Very rarely she does now. So cherish that, Bill.”</p><p>Billy smirked, “Oh, I do.” He set aside the other photos and read the letter. He smiled, “She got the job!”</p><p>“Hey! That’s great!”</p><p>He sighed, “Wish I could congratulate her in person.”</p><p>Frank took the football that was under his bed and threw it at Billy, “You sap. You plan on proposing to her any time soon?”</p><p>Billy smiled, “I do, but not soon. After all this,” he gestured to the tent, “is done and I’m home for good, I’ll ask her. She deserves so much better than me, yet here she is. Still loyal to my ass.”</p><p>Frank nodded, “She got guts.”</p><p>Billy took the football and threw it back at Frank, who dodged it, “Shut up, man.” He set down the letter and just stared at the pictures you’ve given him. He really missed you a lot and couldn’t wait for him to be back home again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stirred from your sleep when you felt kisses along your shoulder and neck. You smiled to yourself as you turned onto your other side to face Billy, “You woke me up.”</p><p>He kissed your nose, “Sorry.”</p><p>You smirked, “No, you’re not.”</p><p>Billy chuckled, “Yeah, I’m not.” He pressed a kiss to your lips and you pulled away, “Nooooo,” he whined.</p><p>You slipped out of bed and rummaged around the discarded clothes on the floor, “I have to get ready for work.” you slid on your underwear and clipped your bra together. </p><p>Billy sat up and slid over to the edge of the bed, watching you gather your things, “You still have an hour and a half. I bet I can get you to cum in ten minutes.”</p><p>You turned around and hooked your arms around his neck, “Oh, I know you can,” you lips hovering over his, his hands sliding up your sides. You then stepped back, out of reach from him, “But I still have to run and get Andrew his breakfast and coffee.”</p><p>Billy frowned, “When are you actually gonna write for this guy instead of running errands for him?”</p><p>You shrugged, “I gotta prove myself to him. You know how much effort it takes to prove someone something.”</p><p>Your handsome boyfriend smirked, “I recall it not taking much.”</p><p>You scoffed, “We already knew each other beforehand. Also, I think a handful of months is a good amount. Took you, what, four to prove to me you really loved me? Well I’m at three, so about one more month to go!”</p><p>“You know, I hate how much you’re working under this guy.”</p><p>You slid on some jeans and you laughed, “Bill, please. The only guy I’m working under is you. Besides, he’s happily married with a wonderful <em>husband</em>.”</p><p>It clicked in Billy, “Aaaahhh.”</p><p>“Exactly. But if you were jealous, all you had to do was say so.”</p><p>Billy rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t jealous. I just wanted to ensure that the guy knew you were mine.”</p><p>“Hm…well I’m most definitely not his type. So you’re good. I’m good. Everything’s good.”</p><p>“Marry me.” he blurted out. </p><p>You looked at him surprised, “Say what?”</p><p>“Marry me,” he repeated again.</p><p>“If this is you trying to mark your proper-”</p><p>“Y/N, no! I mean, yes, you’re mine, but not like that. I just-ugh!” he ran his hands through his hair and sighed, “Okay. Let’s start over. I love you. I’ve loved you for probably almost a decade now. You’ve probably only loved me for half of that, but that’s okay. I adore you, I worship you, I idolize you. You’re my everything. And I wanted to wait until this tour was over, but fuck it. Nothing is better than the present.” Billy slid off the bed and down onto his knees, “Y/N, as I kneel here, literally baring myself to you,” you giggled and he smiled, “I’m asking you to vow yourself to me, as I vow myself to you. Forever. So whaddaya say? Marry me?”</p><p>You bent down and kissed Billy on the lips, “Yes.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Yes! I’ll marry you William Russo!”</p><p>Billy shot up, “YES!” He picked you up and spun you around.</p><p>You laughed, “I think this would have been a bit more romantic if I wasn’t have naked and you weren’t fully naked.”</p><p>“Baby, I literally bared myself to you.”</p><p>You lightly slapped his chest, “When don’t you bare yourself to me?” you said with a giggle, “Anyway, I have to finish getting ready. Dinner later?”</p><p>Billy nodded, “Yeah. I’ll text you where.”</p><p>“You got it.” you went to go finish getting ready for work and Billy launched himself onto your bed. He was smiling from ear to ear. This all went from a friends with benefits relationship to marrying the love of his life. Sure, there were some obstacles, but it led him to where he needed and wanted to be: with you. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>